


Reflecting

by SocialOutsider



Category: JAG
Genre: Episode: s08e01 Critical Condition, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Harm as he waits for news on Bud. Set during Critical Condition. Oneshot.





	Reflecting

I don't know how long it's been or rather, how much time has passed since Mac and I arrived on the U.S.S. Guadalcanal after learning from Captain Johnson, the Skipper of the U.S.S. Seahawk that our good friend, Bud Roberts Jr. who is a Lieutenant in the United States Navy and like Mac and I is also a lawyer in the Judge Advocate General had been left badly injured when he'd stepped on a landmine while in Afghanistan but..

But it feels like it's been a long time.

A really, really long time.

To be honest, I'm not sure anymore.

I'm just sitting here, almost completely numb with both shock and disbelief over the fact that Bud in in surgery at the moment, fighting for his life as a group of Navy doctors and surgeons also battle to save him from death's door.

He's already lost his right leg.

I...

I just hope that the unthinkable doesn't happen.

I really do.

However, that feels like wishful thinking on my part.

Despite that, I'm extremely grateful to Petty Officer Jennifer Coates who was there at Bud's side the moment it happened.

If it hadn't been for her determination, Bud would almost surely be dead by now.

But he isn't.

Everyone at JAG owns Coates a deep debt of gratitude for what she did.

At the moment, though, it's a waiting game.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Please, Bud, please pull through.

Please don't die on us.

Then as I sit there, lost in deep though, I do something I don't think I've ever done before.

I pray.

And hope that for once my prayers will be answered.

**Fin**


End file.
